


A Happy Birthday Spanking

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And a pinch to grow an inch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Birthday Spanking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theimpossiblegeekygrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblegeekygrrl/gifts).




End file.
